The objective of the proposed research is to examine the effects of perinatal folate deficiency on some biochemical aspects of brain development and to attempt to correlate observed changes with transient or permanent modifications in behavior. Biochemically, the project will be designed to investigate the effects of deficiency on neurotransmitter metabolism with particular emphasis on monoamine synthesis, turnover, and uptake by synaptosomes. In addition, the influences of the deficiency states on levels of S- adenosyl methionine, amino acid pools, and phospholipides in the brain will be determined. Changes in neuroanatomical aspects of development will be assessed using light and electron microscopy. The influences of perinatal deficiency on autonomic response and reactivity, maternal interaction with offspring, and on development of seizure susceptibility. Bibliographic references: Zemp, John W., Blackwell, L. Ann, Middaugh, Lawrence D., Turner, Wayman, and Gunter, Elaine. Levels of Folate and S-Adenosyl-L-Methionine in Tissues of Adult and Developing Mice Following Folic Acid Deprivation. Presented at the 1974 Society for Neuroscience Meeting.